Mutant Slayer
by The new god
Summary: An acid dog finds himself in goblin slayer world
1. Prologue

Just another random idea that popped into my head while watching goblin slayer.

This time however the main protagonists will be a mordant acid dog which are famed notorious scrounges of the battlefield.

So now it's reasonable for my character can now carry vast assortment of weapons. I usually try to stick to the lore and if I wanted to do something beyond that I naturally would need to give a reasonable explanation.

I know that people would want to write a fanfic which thier characters carrying everything but THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY an average infantry man would be carrying a heavy machine gun, an assault rifle, a sniper rifle, a shotgun and an assortment of hand guns into battle! Oh and some times they would be also carrying a rocket launcher.

It's quite irritating for people to put an elephant in the room and not address it.

My character wouldn't be as ridiculous as that but he'll still be carrying a more than average amount of equipment into battle, as it's normal for the acid dogs to do.

My would be simply carrying a las rifle, 2 las pistol, a chainsword, a powersword, a necron particle caster (a trophy from a battlefield), a rosarious (got it from the same battlefield as the particles caster) and a dozen or so knives.

Now without further ado

——story start——

William could finally let out a sigh of relief as the excruciating war is finally over.

William looks dawn at the rosarious on his hand as this war has took away many brave heroes of the imperium, one in particular sacrificed himself to finally secure this victory.

Looking below at his feet lay the hero in question, the charred remains of the inquisitor who lead the final charge into the necron temple and faced off against a necron overlord.

It was quiet a stunning and epic battle indeed as even the stray shots from thier fight could kill a guardsmen many times over.

Not many who witnessed such an epic fight can live to tell about it, William is quite proud in having live through that as now he can brag about for a very long time.

William looked at the charred corpses of the inquisitor and made a salute, showing his respect and the sacrifices he has made before turning back and stuffing the rosarious into his pocket.

Well... dead men tell no tale, such a valuable item would find better use with him than a corps.

William is pretty sure the inquisitor would have wanted him to take it and continue to be used against the enemies of mankind.

Not long after the place started shaking.

"The place is coming apart!"

William heard somebody shouted from a far as every body that survived began evacuating, lest they get buried alive.

William too was about to make his escape when entrance of the room collapsed trapping him to the room.

"Emperor be damned!" William cursed as he thought about blasting his way out using explosives before finally remembering that he had already used up all of them.

As William dreaded the fact and punched the collapsed door several times before slumping to the floor in resignation.

William lay back against the floor and looked at the crumbling as the floor shook violently, William closes his eyes as resigned to his fate.

However... right around this time William suddenly hears a strange electrical discharge discharge should which prompted him to open his eyes.

The heavily damage Dolman gate at this time turned on, random green sparks flies across the room as the unstable portal flicker in and out of existence.

Now William may not be a genius nor is he particularly knowledgeable about the necrons but even he knows that the necron travels in these strange green portals.

"Could this be..." William wondered in disbelief as it seems an escape route has presented itself to him.

Where it leads to? He does not know but it surely is at a much better place than here.

So without much thinking William got up from the floor and rushes through the portal.

...

What lay beyond the portal is a flowery world filled with greenery and sunshine.

William looked in wonder at the new environment he's in as the portal collapses behind him.

William then wondered into the forest seeking any signs of civilisation.


	2. Chapter1

I've read a few goblin slayer fanfic... i must say i'm quite confused at thier motive of sticking with the goblin slayer and insists on hunting goblins primarily.

We know why the goblin slayer is obsessed with hunting goblins but what about the insert character? Most of the fics i've seen pretty much lacked a motive for focusing on hunting goblins.

Now my character will obviously have a motive for hunting goblins. He's doing it to preserve the purity of humanity's genes from the vile mutant taint (goblin)

As they can interbreed with humans they're not considered Xeno instead they fall into the mutant category.

—— story start——

William wondered around in the forest until he finds a set of foot prints leading to somewhere.

William crouch down to examin the footprints.

'Hmm... it's shaped like a human but too small to be a regular man's' William thought as he touches the footprints.

After thoroughly examining it William followed the footprints which Eventually lead him to a cave.

William had no idea who the footprints belonged too nor does he know if they're hostile or not, so he draws his laspistol and chainsword before entering the cave.

William being borne from the night world of Mordant, he naturally is accustomed to low light environment so the dimly light cave interior did little to hinder his vision.

William enters further into the cave and saw the skull of some sort of horned creature piked on top a a stick.

William is not a genius but clearly knows that who ever made this is most likely a bunch of savages, therefore any meeting with them will most likely end in violence.

William tightens his grip on his chainsword and laspistol and continues visibly more alert now.

Step step step step step

It didn't take long before he hears foot step noise closing on to him.

'Shit! I'm surrounded' William thought

Eruhaa Haa haa

Wiii haa haaa

Soon he hears what he assumes to be laughter from whatever manner of creature that dwell within this cave, their laughter is simply too twisted and warped to be coming from a human vocal cord making William confident what he's facing isn't human.

Since they're not human that means they're an enemy.

William stopped on his tracks and stood in place waiting for them to draw closer into his sight range.

It didn't take long before the mystery creatures to reveal thier foul ugly appearance. They looked to be like Orks (Gretchen to be exact) but upon closer inspection that doesn't appear to be the case, as some of them that doesn't have loincloth has an organ sticking out of them that orks shouldn't have.

Orks are asexual and reproducers vie spores so they shouldn't have that organ. Yet these creatures green thier skin maybe, short as they maybe, ugly as they maybe but they have reproductive organs, which makes William believe that these aren't orks.

Well what ever they maybe one thing's for sure they're his enemies. So without so much as a warning William's arm quickly spring into action and fired off a few shots.

BeamBeam Beam

With the first 3 shot William downed one of them before they took action and collectively charged him.

Swoosh

At time an arrow flew pass his him barely missing.

William traces back where the arrow came from and his gaze eventually ended up on one of the little bastard that is armed with a bow.

Eruheehee

The little green skin smiled with it ugly looking face and laughs out loud visibly taunting William.

William brow twitched as he aimed his laspistol at the bastard and fired of a few shots.

Beam Beam Beam Beam

William first blow off both of it's arms before proceeding to blow off both of its legs, Leaving only its torso to fall to the ground.

Wiiiiiii!

Having it's four limbs blown off it naturally screams in pain as blood spill forth from it's wound.

It didn't scream for long as he eventually died from excessive blood loss.

As the goblin with the bow slowly dies from blood loss William on the other hand is facing off against a dozen or so goblins.

BeamBeam BeamBeamBeam Beam

William is able to dawn 3 more before they finally reaches him.

Brummmmmmmm

The chainsword on William's roared to life startling the charging band of green skin as they stopped in thier tracks visibly intimidated by the loud noise.

Thier moment of hesitation however presented William to make the first strike as he lunges forward swinging his chainblade.

His blow lands on an unsuspecting goblin, the saw tooth blades of the chainsword spinning at an unimaginable speed eviscerated the goblin in half in a gory spectacular scene.

William's attacked didn't stop there as it still had enough momentum to move on to eviscete another goblin standing beside him.

After that swipe however the goblins regained their composure and lunges at William fiercely while screaming with thier inhuman voices.

Whuaaaaa!!!!!

William steps back narrowly escaping thier combined assault.

William then points his pistol as the now bunched up goblins as he unloads a few shots from his last pistol.

BeamBeam BeamBeamBeam BeamBeam

He killed 2 while heavily injuring another.

Right around this time William heard a sound coming from behind him as he swiftly turns around seeing a goblin lunging at his face with a rusty dagger.

William kicked the goblin aside in mid flight before proceeding to shot the sneaky little bastard right in the head.

William then sets his gaze on the goblins behind before proceeding to slaughter them all with a few swings of his chainsword.

Once the threat from his back is secured he can now finally focused all his attention at his from.

As he turned his body to face the front the goblins at his front stopped and trembled as they clearly knew they're no match for him.

However...,

Stomp Stomp Stomp

A large fat green skin came lumbering out from the shadows.

Roar!!!!!

Once the big guy came into the scene the goblins got thier confidence renewed as they all charged William together.

William gritted his teeth, tighten his grip on his chainsword as he too charged at his enemies with renounced fury.

What followed is a brutal dance chainsword fury and close quarters pistol action.

Eventually he slaughtered most of the little guy with the remaining few hiding behind the big boy.

William narrowed his eyes as he stars at the fat one, the fat one stared back at him.

Ouuwaaaaa chaaar

It seemed to be saying something but William obviously doesn't understand what ever nonsensical gibberish these creatures calls a language.

It then charged at William while tightly gripping a club.

Seeing the charging big boy William simply stood there and aimed his laspistol before proceeding to open fire.

Beam

The first shot hit its left leg causing the charging fat guy to trip and fall to the ground.

Beam

The second shot hits it's arm that's holding the club causing the big guy to lose it's grip on the club.

Beam

The third shot hits its other just as the big guy was picking itself up with it which cause the fat guy to fall to the ground again.

Beam Beam Beam Beam Beam

William shot it's limbs a few more times just to be sure before he proceeded to walk over to his slumped foe.

William picked up its bold head to look at it's downed for.

Roaaaaaar!!!

The fat guy roared in defiance as a few of it's filthy dribble landed on William's face.

Visibly disgusted by the dribble William let go the fat guy making the poor fat green skin face plant to the ground.

William kicked it over to make sure the fat guy is facing it's minions before proceeding to activate his chainsword and began cutting the fat guy from the crotch up.

Brummmmmmm

Wiiiiiiiii!

The fat guy squealed like a pig at the chainblade slow makes its way up from it's crotch.

Blood, gore and chucks of flesh splattered the cave interior as the chainblade shreds and pulverised the fat green skin's flesh.

Watching the fat one being treated miserably cause the little minions to tremble in fear as thier legs wobbled bearly able to support thier weight.

The big guy eventually stopped screaming indicating that it's dead, then William turned his gaze upon the lets of the minions.

Brummm

The chainsword in William's hand lets out a short roar indicating that it's ready for more action.

The goblin at this time broke and routed back deeper into the cave.

William of course isn't going to let them escape as he shot a few down before following them deeper into the cave.

William followed them back until he arrives at a room with an elderly looking green skin sat on a chair made of bones.

William didn't think twice before he unholstered his laspistol and shot the elderly looking green skin.

Beam

One shot and the goblin shatman fell to the ground headless.

William the proceeded to clean up the rest.

Beam Beam Beam Beam

Wiiiii Wiiii!!!!

Brummmmm

Splatter

BeamBeam

...

Then there was silence

William lets out a sigh of relief before as he thought its finally over.

Move move

However William suddenly hears movement not far from him making him stand at alert.

William scans the room until he found the source of the sound, it came from behind the chair made out off bones. To be more specific behind the bone chair was a piece of half-rotten wooden board that's where the sound came from.

William frowns as he heads over there and gently pokes at the wooden board with the tip of his chain sword.

Tap... rustle

'Hollow' William thought as he hears more moment sounds from inside the wooden board.

Brummmmmmm

William then cuts open the boards with his chainsword revealing infant green skins all huddled up on the corner.

'He he he... devious little fellows aren't ya' William thought as his chainsword flairs to life.

BRUMMMMMM

Sqiiiiillllllllllll

Splatter Splatter Slpatter

William exists the hidden compartment with a few more goblin blood stains on his armor.

William continues on to explore the cave for any useful while he seriously doubts but none the less it wouldn't hurt to search.

He continues to search the cave for anything of value until he stumbles upon a room that surprised him.

'There are Humans on this world' William thought as inside the room lays the captured girls the goblins use to multiply.

Thier nude battered bodies dripping with white bodily fluids, thier eyes lifeless as the dead evidence of the depravity they've been subjected too.

Naturally what knows what has happened here, seeing thier lifeless eyes made William felt a bit of sympathy towards them as he tightened his grip on his chainsword.

"May the Emperor have mercy upon your souls" William whispered as the chainsword flairs to life.

Brummmmmmmm

Splatter Splatter

William exists with a few more red blood stains on his armor.

William felt a little regret but other than that he felt a great resolve within his heart as such tainted individuals couldn't possibly be allowed to live and continues to poison the human gene pool.

William has been deployed to deal with gene-stealer cults before and knows quite well the consequences of letting leaving such infections untreated.

... story end...

Did I set the tone of the story right?


	3. Chapter2

William exits the cave fimdinv little of value, he only thing he found of any significance is a few coin purses with a few coins. The rest is pretty much torn clothes or broken weapons which is of little interest to William.

William doesn't know how much exactly the coins are worth but he's pretty sure they're probably just chump change.

'some coin is better than no coin' William thought as he toss the coin purse into his pocket.

William wonders a bit until he arrives at some sort of road.

William visibly lightens up as knows what this means 'roads leads to cities'

So he followed the road until he sees a vibrant small town filled with traffic and commerce.

William enters the town and looks around, he can vaguely hear the conversations taking place around him.

What they're saying seems to recognizable at first but upon closer inspection they seems to be speaking a strange low Gothic dialect that certain bits and pieces are just barely understandable. (let's just pretend he rolled a critical on his perception roll)

'seems communicable' William thought as he walks over to one of the locals and inquired a few things.

Hearing William's strange accent and barely recognizable dialect naturally made whomever William was speaking to understand that William is from some far away place.

The guy is more than helpful in explaining a few things.

After having the little chat William came to a few conclusion about the place he has found himself in.

This place seems to be a lost colony (a feudal one at that), this place has also has no idea about the great God-Emperor and his holy divine imperium and instead they worship some strange heretical gods.

Another thing is that the widespread usage of sorcery in this place is deeply disconcerting for William but strangely enough there doesn't seems any news of sorcerers going insane, summoning a horde of demons or something of the like.

William frowns as this puts him in quite a dilemma.

What shall he do? Should he wipe out his weapons and start slaughtering the natives all the while screaming "heresy!"? Should he start preaching about the God-Emperor in hopes that they amend their ways?

The answer is obviously none of the above. To begin with Mordant Acid Dogs aren't really really known for being the Emperor botherers like the Maccabian Janissaries. William was just a random street rat who joined the guard because he 'borrowed' a few shipments of bioluminescent bacteria that can be refined into a high-grade acid which Mordant is known for.

While he likes slaughter anything inhuman in particular mutants but heresy and all that nonsense isn't really his thing.

William has other plans while this palace might be some back water feudal world but it's a decent enough place to live and settle down.

Wut nani!? He's not trying to find some way to get back!?

After all why want to get back? So that he can be a cannon fodder and die horribly in some random rock that nobody cares about? William naturally doesn't want to go back.

William asked a few more things before he got pointed to the a tavern which he could stay the night.

William then heads to a tavern, tosses a coin purse at the counter and asked how long will that last.

"with this much you can stay for a week" the tavern girl replied.

William nods before heading to his room.

Once inside William undresses and began cleaning off his armor.

Armor? Not flak vest?

Yes, you see William is somewhat distrustful of the standard issue flak vest as after all almost anything could penetrate it.

So when the chance came when he saw a downed Krieg cavalrymen with an intact breastplate, he decided to ditch the flimsy flak vest and opted for the solid metal breastplate.

William is of the mind that almost anything is better than the flak vest whom he saw for countless times of how useless it could be, a cavalryman's shiny breastplate is surely than the tissues paper flak vest.

And that's how he got a breastplate.

William cleaned his armor with a cloth until it shines and regained it lustre.

As for the clothes underneath? William went out and bought a set of casual clothes to wear for the time being.

Then he returns to the tavern for the night.

Next morning William puts on his armor as he headed out to an establishment called "the adventurers guild". This "adventurers guild" seems to be the right place for someone with his skill set to find work.

He obviously has little interest in living the life of a peasant farmer. Not with all the things he has been through, all the stuff he has seen and all the things he has done.

So he went to the adventurers's guild and talked with the guild girl.

"Please fill out this form"

William looks at the piece of paper before frowning.

"I don't understand these letters"

"So you're illiterate"

William felt a bit humiliated and offended by the feudal woman before him. William none the less kept on his poker face and corrected her.

"I'm not illiterate but your language is just foreign to me" he said as he takes out his uplifting primer, opens a page filled with words and shows it to her.

The guild girl then examines the words on the book on William's hand before eventually relenting and apologises.

"I apologise for misunderstanding. Now shall we move on to your registration"

The guild girl then helped him fill in his registration form asking him questions as she fills in the form for him.

"Place of birth?"

"A distant realm of Mordant Prime" William used the word of realm instead world as it could mean both mean lands or world. William is very reluctant to say that he's an extra terrestrial human to a bunch of feudals.

The guild girl looks at him for a moment before continuing to write it down. While she has not heard of the place but judging by his accent and dialect chances are he isn't lying.

"Previous occupation or training?"

"Guardsmen"

The guild girl then looks at him again as she eyes the swords on his hips and all the knives on his body.

William stares back at her going like :So?

Guild girl eventually cointinues on writing.

...

It continues on for a bit until all the questions are filled in.

"All right everything seems in order" Guild girl said before handing William a white necklace or some sort which serves as some sort of dog tag.

"Here this will serve as your guild identification"

She goes on to explain the ranking system of the guild with the highest being gold while the lowest is porcelain which is William is ranked.

Interesting to note that the ranking system primarily signify the ability of the adventurers in question than anything else, it's quite different from the military ranks William is familiar with.

William frowns a bit looking at the white necklace presented to him before accepting it.

She then goes on to explain the questing system they have and recommend him to start out doing simple menial work like cleaning dishes.

William's brow visibly twitched hearing that before clarifying his intention monster slaying quest.

Which reminds him of something as he takes out a bunch of necklaces he found at the cave yesterday, he hand it to guild girl before telling her where he found it.

Guild girl stares at the porcelain necklaces with a blank face for a bit before turning back to William and giving her thanks to him.

She also gave him a small bag of coin as it seems the he has inadvertently completed a quest yesterday.

William then gladly takes the coin purse as he asks for more goblin slaying quest.

Guild girl seems reluctant at first but eventually presented him a few goblin slaying quest.

One in particular caught his attention as one in particular requires him raiding another cave, now William has no idea what those squiggly lines the natives calls a language mean so he primarily based his judgment on how difficult based on guild girl's description of the quest, as he thinks more difficult=more money.

Little did he knows that goblin slaying quest pays jack shit.

Well even if it pays very little William would still take them as being form Mordant William has a natural distaste for mutants.

In William's personal judgment these goblins falls into the mutant category as they seems to be breeding with humans, tainting the human gene pool! That he cannot allow!

William took a goblin quest before heading out.

...

A few months later

Needless to say with his ability to see in low light environment and with his weapons these goblin slaying quest are pretty much a walk in the park. Although it's kinda a pain the ass trying to find the hidden compartment where the goblin keeps thier young but William is pretty sure he'll find some easier way to deal with them.

William also started doing other quests but the quests he does primarily focuses on creatures that can interest breed with humans which is baffling to everyone who knows him.

He would some times hunt fugitives if the fugitives in question are not your standard baseline humans which includes elves, dwarfs and other humanoid creatures but oddly enough to the bafflement of people around if the fugitives are your standard baseline humans then he wouldn't give a shit.

Also recently he has taken the promotion exam which he has been holding back for months as he has been concerned with doing quests and earning money, needless to say he easily passed the test and became an obsidian rank which William has frankly no idea what it means.

On another news William finally earned enough money to buy a small plot of land, that's not surprising after all as he has been completing quest like a madman.

So he decided to a few days off from questing to build his house. As some born on the night world Mordant William as a natural affinity with low light environment as such he wants to build his little shelter under ground, so he decided to build it like bunker. It's defensive and dimly lite just perfect for Mordian habitation.

So the first step is digging a large hole which isn't hard as William has experience tunnel mining. So it took him a few days to dug a large enough hole before he started compacting the earth before he started building up the surrounding walls with stone and mortars.

William of course didn't forget to shape the sealing in the shape of a dome or arch to disperse the weight as the roof would be buried underground and would be subjected to tons of pressure.

After that William began laying the floor boards before finishing adding on the sealing which is the hardest part of the whole construction process.

William is very careful about it and made the walls extra thick to be able to support the weight.

Once all that is done he finally buries the whole thing under ground, after that William puts up a wooden fence around his property.

With all that done it's all done.

So he took a few days off to relax before heading back out to do quest again.

—- story end—-

Next chapter he'll meet goblin slayer


	4. Chapter3

As people may not goblin slayer is based on D and D if the dice rolls wasn't a big enough hint. Personally I like the Warhammer system better as it has fate points.

—- story start—-

William was taking another goblin quest when somebody called him.

"Emmm excuse me Mr guard" a girl who is about 15 years old calls out to William.

'Guard?' William wondered

'Ahhh' he then recalled that this place tended to address people by thier job description as the job title he gave to guild girl when filling out his form was guardsman thus people referred to him as such.

William hadn't noticed this before because of the language barrier and the fact that he really doesn't get along well with the primitive feudals. If the way he address them as primitive feudals isn't a big enough hint of his attitude towards them.

Saying that there's quite a few of the natives that are quite powerful so it's best to be or appear to be a law abiding citizen.

The girl is dressed in a newbie sorcerer garb.

Anyway William turns to her and said "what is it?"

"Well you see me and my friend here" she drags a flimsy looking man around the same age as her. The boy on the other hand is dress in a newbie warrior outfit with poor quality leather armour.

"are porcelain ranks that just recently joined the adventurer's guild and i was wondering if we could join you hunting goblins"

William frowns a bit

'I suppose I could use a few extra hands to help me block all the escape paths to prevent the goblins from getting away' He thought before agreeing.

"Alright but you must follow my orders"

"Really!" The girl exclaims before she merrily thanks him.

"Thanks a lot Mr guard!"

"I really appreciate it sir for letting us tag along" the warrior boy next to the girl said.

...

On the entrance of the goblin den

"Alright you two stay here and block the exit from any goblins trying to escape while I go in alone" William laid out his plan.

"But Sir I can fight too!" The warrior boy naturally objects as the hot blooded boy naturally wants to piece of the action.

"No you'll block the exit" William strongly insist on his plan. William doesn't think to highly of these feudals with smiles plastered on their faces thinking doing tasks is supposed to be fun.

Faced with the William's authoritarian voice the boy trembled "But..."

The boy still wanted to object but the sorcerer girl grabs on to his sleeve "just do what Mr guard says"

Faced with the girl's insistence the boy eventually relented grumpily "fine"

See the boy relent William heads into the dark cave, William's body eventually disappears within the dark cave.

There was silence for a bit

"Are you sure he'll fine?" The boy asked

As soon as the boy asked a loud roar could be heard coming from the cave startling the newbies.

BRUMMMMMMMM

"What the!"

"What kind of monster is in there?!" The boy yelled

The roar soon followed by a bunch of squilling sounds and splatter sounds

Yaaa! Muaaaah!

Brummmmm Splatter Splater

Muaaaah!

Brummmm Splatter

Sqeek Sqeek

Brummmmm Splater

It went of for a bit before silence resumed in the cave.

The 2 newbie stood there grasped as the they imagines what must be happening inside the cave and what manner of creature could produce such terrifying noises.

Then the boy then said "come on let's go in!"

"But Mr guard said..." the girl was uncertain

"Come in He might be in danger" the boy said before rushing into the cave

The girl on the other hand reluctantly followed the boy into the cave as she chases after him "Wait for me!"

The girl eventually caught up with the boy who stood a still "hay whats..." she was about to ask what's wrong but she was cut short at the gruesome scene before her.

Blood and gore plastered the walls while shredded limbs pieces and entrails lay scattered the floor. The scene looked as if a savage beast had lay waste to the place and whatever poor soul had once inhabited the cave.

The warrior boy and sorcerer girl stood side by side as they quitely made their way pass the gruesome passage.

The thick repugnant smell of iron slowly drifts into the air and into their noses causing them to nearly throw up.

They eventually went pass the body ridden passageway before they resumed thier quick pace worried about Mr guard.

They eventually arrived at a room where William was.

Seeing William fine the girl screamed out "Mr guard!" She was about to rush to where William was but stopped in her tracks seeing the situation William was in.

Currently William is caught in a delicate situation as the goblin before him took one the captive girls hostage with a knife next to her neck.

William of course didn't care about the hostage but none the less he stopped and sheath his chainsword sword.

"This weapon is far too brutal to be used on you" While he doesn't care much about the hostage but seeing the captive is a human he shall give the hostage a swift painless death. That's the least of the mercies he could grant her for all the suffering she has been through.

The goblin visibly delighted miss understanding William's meaning but before the goblin react , William pulled out his powerswored sword instead.

As soon as he pulls out the powersword a blueish energy flaired out and wraps around the blade of the sword.

Voooong

William then lunges forward and cuts the goblin along with the hostage in half.

Splash Splash

The severd upper body of captor and hostage both drops to the floor as blood spews forth from the severed body parts.

"Mr guard!" The girl screams out at the horror at what William had just done.

"What did you do that for!" The boy also protested.

William just ignores them as he finishes up the mission first.

William then stares at the goblin younglings.

He sheaths his powersword as these vermin doesn't deserve a swift painless death, he instead pulls back out his chainsword, the chainsword eagerly purrs.

Brummmm Brummmmm

The saw tooth blades spins as the engines of the blade roars to life.

This of course caught the attention of the boy and girl as they were startled by the machine blade's roar.

"So that sound was from that thing?" The girl said as she points shakingly to the chainsword.

"Those bodies were made by... Sir guard" the boy said filled with terror.

They were visibly intimidated by the chainsword. (Lest just assumes the failed thier intimidation check) (I added the property to the chainsword that anybody who hears or sees it will have to roll for intimidation) (oh and one more thing should I add in these role playing elements?)

William slowly steps closer to the youngling.

waaah

The goblin younglings trembles in fear as they hugged thier legs.

Seeing what William was about to do sorcerer girl could only meekly say while being intimidated "Mr guard stop, please stop"

The boy on the other hand could only clench his teeth as he could only watch the brutality unfolds

Bruummmmmmmmmmmm

Squill Squill

The goblins squilled but it did little to stop the spinning saw tooth blade from slaughtering them.

SplatterSplatter Splatter Splatter

Youngling blood and gore rained as the chainsword minced and scattered them.

The last goblin youngling tried to move back but William stopped it by heavily stomping on its legs breaking them in the process.

Snap

The youngling cried from the extreme pain

Huwaaaaaaa

William then slowly moves up his chainsword to the younglings crotch area.

brummmmmmmm

The chainsword knowing it's master's intentions spins it's blades extra slowly giving the enemy of it's master an extra painful gruesome death.

SquishSquishSquishSquish...

Waaaaaaaaaaa!

The chainsword made contact with its crotch mincing goblin's crotch castrating the goblin in the process.

brummmmmmmm

The blade continues it's low hum as it's tooth continues to spin extra slow.

SquishSquishSquishSquish...

Waaaaaaaaaa!

The blade slowly mades it's way up the youngling's body mincing flesh and bone in the process, the youngling continues to scream in pain until the blade reaches the chest area which the youngling stops screaming... Forever.

William withdrew his blade feeling better after the deed is done and turns his head to the boy and girl duo who are trembling uncontrollably on the ground.

Once the battle is over they regained the balance and quickly fled from William's sight.

Not long after strange rumours started to appear as people started calling hims murderer or butcher. It didn't help that every time he does a goblin slaying quest there is always no captives rescued.

One rumour in particular states that he would transforms into a beast with an inhuman roars and proceeds to slaughter everything insight even the captives.

Not many people believes this rumour and people just treated it as a fun joke to spread around to scare the newbies.

The slaughtering the captives part is probably the most absurd part as it's probably some rondo is probably making up crap to scare the newbies but funny things is that it's the closest thing to reality in the whole rumour.

While a few inquiries about the rumours as they do raises a valid point did arise during his promotion exam but somehow through luck and cleaver wording William some how manages to pass through without them noticing.

(Fate points very useful in sticky situations. Which is why warhammer is better than D and D)

Well guild girl is probably trying to wrap her head around his story about coming from a holy human imperium that rules over a million realms with a deity of humanity serving as the emperor of the nation.

Such an absurd story yet not a single bit of lie within it... simply mind boggling.

Well it's probably thanks to this (nad fate point) that she glanced over the "baseless" rumours.

Anyway on other news William started growing the bioluminescent bacteria from his home world in his basement.

It's his home world's specialty after all so it wouldn't be strange for him to keep a small piece as a pet/glow stick.

Now as everyone knows bacteria is a living organism therefore it could multiply and cultivated.

Recently he started to refine a small quantity of them into a highly corrosive acid which he could use in his quest or if sold to the right person could very well fetch a high price.

Unfortunately thanks to the bad rumours surrounding him everyone pretty much avoids him, his sloppy usage of the local dialect further made finding a buyer much complicated.

Although he did fine a helpful use for them... that's for getting ride of the evidence of his mur... I mean freeing them from thier tormented existence.

Of course as the stuff pretty hard to grow which forces him to dilute the solutions into something much weaker. It would still melt flesh just fine but as for bone... well it'll take a far more concentrated dose.

To be honest it isn't that bad as human bones are actually quite common in goblin caves so it's fine even for a weaker concentration.

——story end —-/

Meeting with goblin slayer has been delayed to the next chapter.


End file.
